This invention relates generally to circuits for filtering electromagnetic noise. More specifically, the invention relates to a low pass filter with reduced weight for use in aircraft.
Electromagnetic interference, or “noise,” is a common problem in electrical circuit design. Noise may originate from natural sources, such as background radiation or lightning strikes, but the more common and more problematic noise is electromagnetic noise generated by components in electrical systems. Modern aircraft include numerous electrical systems, so filtering of electromagnetic noise is a significant concern.
Filtering circuits are used to reduce the effect of electromagnetic noise in the electrical systems of aircraft. Electromagnetic noise signals are high frequency signals, so filtering circuits are usually designed as low pass filters, which allow the desirable low frequency signals to pass through a circuit, while filtering out the undesirable high frequency electromagnetic noise signals. Because the weight of components is of critical importance in aircraft design, it is beneficial to reduce the weight of components that are used in electrical circuits, including filtering circuits.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an electrical filtering circuit that is able to provide sufficient filtering of electromagnetic noise in electrical circuits used in aircraft, while reducing the size and weight of the filtering circuit in order to optimize its use in aircraft electronics.